Aftershock
by Nightglider124
Summary: What happened in the aftermath of Starfire falling off of the cliff? When Terra knocked her off, what was Robin's reaction? ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Author's Note:** _I've wanted to write this up for agessss. I have always failed to find a oneshot that takes place after Starfire is knocked off of the cliff by Terra. Like, if you have any in mind, please tell me them. I love reading episode aftermath oneshots. They are my life._

 _But, that is essentially what this is. It's the aftermath; titled in correspondence to the episode title._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

He felt like the wind had been completely knocked from him. His eyes were cast down at the rushing waves below but his head felt dizzy.

What just happened?

Why did she do that?

His throat was already scratchy from screaming her name as she plummeted towards the ocean. He felt his heart constrict and begin to race so fast, he thought it may well ram straight out of his chest.

Slowly, his mind began to work again and he pushed himself up from the dusty Cliffside.

His chest heaved as he panted. He wanted to go after Terra and take her down straight away but he knew he needed to get his best friend to safety.

Robin frantically reached for his grappling hook and abseiled the side of the rock face, being careful to land on the rocks and not get swept away by the sea.

His mask arched upwards as he glanced around. He had no idea where Starfire had landed or if she had sunk lower or been cast further out.

Replaying how she fell over the side of the cliff, he pictured the rough estimate of where she had fallen.

Opening his eyes, he wasted no time. He darted into the icy waters, barely even registering what he was doing.

He tried his best to remain calm as to not expel his breath too soon.

Swimming deeper, he narrowed his eyes. The water was murkier down here and it was harder to see. He only noticed a shoal of fish just before they passed him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he caught a sudden glimpse of red and immediately followed up on it.

As he got closer, he felt his heart drop with relief.

Starfire was floating, slowly falling deeper into the depths. Her hair was floating all around her head and she didn't appear to be bleeding from anywhere which filled him with solace.

Hurrying towards her, he reached out a hand and touched her face, hoping her eyes would _simply_ open.

 _Of course not_.

Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and did his best to shift her body so that he was taking most of her weight. He grunted, feeling his breath quickly evaporating.

Tugging Starfire upwards, he used his free arm to drag them both to the surface.

As he broke through the water, he gasped for breath and puffed. He jolted Starfire up some more so that her face was above the water.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, realising she probably had water in her lungs.

"Damn it." He cursed, struggling to swim towards the shore against the current.

The waves were making it difficult to get to dry land but with gritted teeth, he fought the onslaught of water and found the sandy bank was in his sights.

He exhaled noisily as a explicitly strong wave smashed against Robin's back, causing him and Starfire to wash up on the shoreline.

Robin panted but shakily pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, scooping Starfire up in his arms to move her away from the waves that were still crashing against the sand.

Gently, he laid her down on her back once they got to the softer sand. He used his fingertips to softly tap her face,

"Starfire? Starfire, can you hear me?" He asked, his voice quivering a little both from the cold air and the his nerves.

His eyes widened as he got no instant response and he lowered his head to her, listening for any sign of breathing.

Scanning his eyes over her, laced his fingers together and rested them on her chest, completely ignoring the alternate implications this would look like.

With three strong pumps, he prayed it would do some good.

 _Nothing._

Again, he pushed down in rapid succession before pausing.

 _Nothing._

Robin gulped in a breath, running a hand through his sopping wet hair to get it out of his face.

He had another idea. Gently pinching the bridge of Starfire's nose, he carefully opened her mouth and lowered his to hers.

Desperately trying to ignore the warmth radiating from her lips, he gave several puffs of air, before pulling back to look at her.

"C'mon..." He whispered,

Suddenly, a loud cough erupted from Starfire. She croaked and spluttered and Robin exhaled relief. Carefully rolling her onto her side, he rubbed her back to try and help her cough it all up.

Gasping, Starfire rolled onto her back again and slowly blinked open her eyes. She remained still while Robin brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes,

"Starfire? Are you okay?" He asked, hoping she would respond now.

"R-Robin?" She choked, her hand patting the sand to search him out.

He shuffled closer and his breath hitched when her hand landed on his chest.

"I'm here. We're okay."

She nodded a little, "You are... certain?"

He watched her and suddenly tilted his head, "Why did you do that?"

"Wh-what?" she breathed, still a confused and dazed,

"You pushed me out of the way and took the hit. Why'd you do that, Star?"

"I had to."

"Did you? You could have been killed."

She frowned and opened her eyes, the hand on his chest shifting to grip the material of his shirt.

"I am... more resilient than you... had I let the rock hit you... you would be dead right now." She swallowed a lump in her throat and her emerald orbs met his mask, "I could not let that happen, Robin."

His shoulders sagged and a small smile appeared over his face, "I thought _you_ were dead, Star. Don't ever do it again. Don't ever throw yourself in the firing line."

She shifted and pushed herself up onto her elbows, "I cannot agree to that, Robin... you are our leader... regardless of the things that happen on a mission... you are a priority."

Starfire blinked at him and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He rested his chin against her shoulder; inhaling her strawberry scent and feeling her moist locks tickle his cheek.

"I thought you... I couldn't stop you from falling..." Robin mumbled.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and brought her arms around his shoulders to hug him back. She smiled softly, rubbing his back in reassurance,

"Please... no more concern... I am here, Robin. I am safe." Starfire hushed,

"But you could've gotten hurt and it would've been my fault-"

Her hand stilled on his back and she pulled back long enough to look up at him, "But I did not. I promise... I am not injured; slightly dizzy and weak but not injured."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, finally releasing her. He reached a hand to his neck and unclipped his cape.

In a swift movement, he removed it from his own shoulders and placed it securely around Starfire's.

"It'll keep you warm."

Starfire smiled as he sat beside her, "Thank you... for offering your cape and for saving me from the water, Robin."

He quirked a small smile at her in response, "I wasn't going to just let you drown, Star."

Robin grabbed his communicator from his belt and began pressing buttons.

"Please... what must we do now?" Starfire asked, sniffling due to being all wet and sitting in the cold.

Her leader shook his head, "I have a feeling the others might have been duped by Terra too."

"Robin..." She paused, "What will we do with Terra?"

Robin snarled, "Right now, I'd be quite happy to let Slade keep her."

She frowned and touched his arm, "You do not mean that."

"She almost killed you, Starfire. So, forgive me if I'm not feeling all that happy with her. She's made her choice."

Starfire remained quiet, considering that, "But-"

He turned towards her, "Starfire, how would you feel if she's hurt the others too? Raven? Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

Her expression changed and he saw the protectiveness flash across her face.

"What do we do to the people that hurt our family?" He asked,

"We return the favour and we take them down." Starfire replied,

He shook his head, "Terra doesn't want to be saved. No more chances."

"Your promise to Beast Boy..."

"I'm keeping it but this is her last chance, Star. Right now."

She nodded, "We will stop her."

As Robin tried to get his communicator working, Starfire shuffled slightly closer, draping half of his cape around his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow at her to which she merely smiled back,

"I do not wish for you to be cold."

Robin smiled.

Despite the situation they faced, he was _so_ thankful that she was okay.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _There we have it. Please review with your thoughts because I love hearing your guys' feedback. Thanks!_

 _Now, I'm off to have a movie night with my bestie. Popcorn ahoy._


End file.
